Vampire Knight Experience
by XxAkairoOkamiYokuRanxX
Summary: My friends and I are teleported somehow to the anime Vampire Knight's world. Will we survive? Stay tuned and find out.


Chapter 1 – How did we end up here?

It was three in the god damned morning and my two best friends, my two younger siblings nor my older brother were sleeping._ Ugh how's someone supposed to sleep around here?_ I thought and rolled over covering my head with my blanket, I was usually very nice although I'm cold hearted but when you wake me up before one in the morning then it usually takes a very eccentric person to get me in the 'I won't kill you' mood.

"Your stupid, there's no way you could go through a closet like in "Narnia" that's just plain silly!" My brother Kai screamed. Kai was older brother, he's 21 and I'm 17, we look like twins though. My younger sibling Luccilia thinks she;s a teenager already even though she's 6. Mikelle my 8 year old baby brother thinks everything from TV, anime, books, etc, are real. Abbie is my best friend, sure she's blonde but I love her, Josh is my other best friend, he's a wannabe ganster.

_If they don't shut up I'm going to hang them upside down from the ceiling rafts and antagonize them with food._ I sat up and threw the blankets off and changed into my everyday attire, black skinny jeans, random tank top, orange converse. I walked to the bathroom and washed up and brushed my teeth, I don't wear makeup, makeup is for girls that 'think they're 'so much better then everyone else,' I walked downstairs and everyone immediately shut up, "sorry Kitsune we didn't mean to wake you." Kai said bowing his head, I nodded and went into the kitchen.

"It's fine I couldn't sleep anyway." I replied pouring myself a glass of milk. Luccilia came in and cocked her head, "Kitty I'm hungry make me some food!" Kitty was my nickname, _naggy little bitch aren't ya?_ I sighed and crouched in front of her, "why don't you ask someone your own size?" She gasped she knew what mood I was in... I stood back up and went to the back yard and stood on my mothers grave then looked up to the sky, _mother, why did you go? Why did you do it? Especially now that I know you were a vampire. You've turned my powers alive, for I am only half vampire._ I closed my eyes and let the rain wash my sorrows away. Yes my mother was a vampire, my father was human, I'm only half, Kai is full, our younger siblings are human but they only think vampires exist in fantasy. It's better they don't know that my kind exist. Abbie and Josh accept Kai and I for who we are not what we are.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Kai voice rang, I laughed a little then turned around, his shoulder length black hair swaying from the flicker of breeze, "Kai, you need to stop worrying about me." He pouted a little, "but your my baby sister and I promised mom I'd take care of you forever." He smiled again. I sighed and headed inside, "I think it's about time you found a mate isn't it Kai?" He froze, "when one doth want me one shall have me." I raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "whatever suits you."

"Hey your up, have a good sleep?" Abbie asked sitting on the couch next to me. I shrugged and yawned. Mikelle came running down the stairs, "It's real! A portal exists!_" Great he's lost it._ I sighed, "what'd you find?" He smiled and ran upstairs, I followed being as no one else would. We entered the closet but nothing was there, "have you had to many sugar pops?" I asked flicking his nose. He scrunched it up then giggled, when Mikelle giggles it's never a good thing. _Uh oh, this can't be good._ The day passed by slowly and it was ten at night. "Okay sis off to bed." Kai said hugging me, I yawned and hugged him and everyone else, "night everyone." I walked into my room and slammed the door, _finally, some peace and quiet. I think I'm gonna draw for a little while._ I sat on my bed, turned on my iPod on a soft volume then started to draw. I drew a emo boy crying because the girl of his dreams shattered his heart like my ex-boyfriend did to me, but brutally. He took my virginity is the most horrible way possible, fucked a chick right in front of me, filled me with lies, then threw me away.

-_Kaname's Point of view_-

It was day class so I decided to go visit the chairman, Kaien Cross. I knocked on the door, "enter" his voice seeped through the door, I opened the door and stepped in, "ah Kaname, I was just about to send for you, Yuuki, Zero!" Yuuki and Zero came in and stood on either side of me. "What did you wish to see me for headmaster?" I asked.

"I wish for you three to search the city, just a cautionary patrol." He replied, I sighed and bowed, "as you wish." We left the chairmans office and Zero kept staring at me, "if you wish to say something then say it Zero Kiryuu." I said keeping my eyes forward. He growled but said nothing. I shrugged it off and pretty soon we approached the city, "wow! The city get's more beautiful every time I see it!" Yuuki chirped, I smiled a little. We searched the whole town when we ran into Shiki, Aidou, Akatsuki, and Rima. "Guys what are you doing here?" I questioned. Shiki bowed his head, "there's something you need to see." We followed Shiki and where we were we found six people laying there asleep. "oh my gosh are they dead? Wait... I've never seen them before." Yuuki proclaimed. I walked over to a redhead and touched her cheek gently, she flinched and her eyes fluttered open.

-_My point of view-_

I felt someone touch my cheek with a cold hand, "hm..unh...what?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, when I got a good look at all the people I realized something, we were no longer home. We were with the Vampire Knight anime.

I blinked a couple of time's then shouted, "HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE!" Everyone sprang up and all gasped.


End file.
